


Dave Is Sick

by daves_shitty_fanfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Fluffkat gives me life, Don't Worry It's Just a Cold, I'll add more tags later if needed, Karkat might act a bit OOC, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Sick Character, Sick Dave Strider, Sickfic, dave is sick, karkat takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daves_shitty_fanfics/pseuds/daves_shitty_fanfics
Summary: Dave is sick and has to stay in bed. Karkat takes good care of him and keeps him hydrated. Dave is so tired and weak that hr hasn't been able to think clearly enough to feel the need to use the bathroom. Will Dave piss the bed?





	Dave Is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, so please don't make fun of it or me. I might make more fics with more action between them later as a series. Guess I'll see how this turns out first. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

Why do kids worship sick days? Like, yeah it gets you outta school, but what's fun about having fevers and aching everywhere? And why do you still possess the ability to get sick? You'd think that since you achieved god like powers you'd be rid of that shit.

 

But no.

 

Here you are, Dave Strider, bed ridden for the next forever......

 

"Dave, are you still fucking spouting off monologues about being sick?!! It won't be that long, so stop your belly aching!!!"

 

You didn't notice you were even talking to yourself. Karkat must have you on some strong cold medicine. He seems to have just walked in as soon as you started. He walks over to you with some pain killers and a glass of AJ.

 

You gladly take them as you suddenly realize you are bearing one of the world's most horrid migraines ever. You chug down the refreshing glass of heaven to your throat. God you've been coughing so much that you can hardly even comprehend what you say now.

 

You painfully clear your throat and say, "No can do, Kitkat. My tummy is doing nothing but ache. And as much as I love your voice, could you possibly turn it down a few notches? My head hurts like a motherfucker."

 

Karkat gives an apologetic look your way and sits down beside you. He gently whispers, "Sorry. I'm trying. Is there anything that you could possibly eat that will soothe your throat and settle your stomach?" He then starts gently rubbing your tummy.

 

Man that's nice.

 

You painfully clear your throat once again and say, "Got any chicken noodle soup? Maybe some saltines?"

 

Karkat nods, "We should. I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

 

Karkat leans down and kisses your forehead. He looks at you with worry, "Your fever is still pretty high. Hopefully the medicine you just took helps with that soon."

 

You nod as you don't have the energy to strain your throat any more than you need to.

 

Karkat walks to the doorway and turns to lean on it. He asks, "Do you need anything before I start making your food?"

 

You think for a moment then you look over at your empty glass. You pick it up and wave it slightly with a questioning expression as if to say, "More AJ please?"

 

Karkat gives a slight smile and walks back over to retrieve the glass. He then leaves the room and is back in no time. Karkat walks back over and hands you the now full glass of AJ.

 

You gulp down the beverage contently. You make a satisfied "ah" as you carefully set the glass back down and wipe you mouth on your shirt.

 

Karkat gets ready to leave the room when you grab him by his hand. He looks at you with a puzzled expression. You have a feeling he's getting annoyed, so you quickly take your hands away. You grab the edges of the quilt nervously.

 

Karkat softens his expression and gently asks, "Do you need something else before I go fix your soup?"

 

You slowly nod then reach your hands out and make grabby hands as if to ask, "Hug me?"

 

Karkat chuckles softly and sits down beside you. You both lean into a hug. Karkat reaches a hand up to gently scratch your scalp to ease the migraine away. If you could purr, you would, but you settle for contented whimpers. You snuggle into him more.

 

It always relaxes you when he does that, and it helps you fall asleep on most nights.

 

Your migraine has now gone down into a dull ache as Karkat gently pulls away. At least the pain is now bearable. You still feel the tingles fogging your mental-capacity as you sit into a more comfortable position. Now your a bit tired.

 

As Karkat stands up, he asks, "Is your throat still bothering you?"

 

You nod when, as if on cue, you start having a coughing attack.

 

Your throat is so gonna be out of commission for a while.

 

Karkat quickly walks out of the room to go get cough syrup. It's the kind that helps you sleep? Is it really that late?

 

You look at your bedside table to see that the clock says 8:00 p.m.

 

You look at Karkat with a bewildered expression. How long did you sleep today?

 

Karkat notices your distress and kisses your forehead. "Dude, it's okay. You're sick. You barely get sick, so it's wearing you down. Take this. It'll help your throat."

 

You take the small measuring cup with the throat soothing liquid inside it and down to contents of it. You slump back against your bed as if defeated.

 

Karkat gently scratches your scalp again and says, "Dave, it's okay. Don't worry. Look. I'm going to go and fix your soup. I'll try to hurry and get back in case you need anything." He kisses your forehead and then leaves to fix the food.

 

You suddenly feel the drowsiness start kicking in, but you don't want to sleep. You barely remember anything that happened today, and you wish you could have some time with Karkat. You've been sick for the past three days and wish it would end.

 

Have you been in the bed all day? Probably.

 

Suddenly, you feel the sudden urge to piss. You didn't realize just how bad you need to fucking piss until now.

 

Oh yeah. You've been in bed all day alright. You've been so out of it today that you weren't able to get up as much.

 

The need is slowly growing bigger.

 

Just how much have you drank today?

 

You then realized that Karkat has probably tried to keep you hydrated all day

 

Oh fuck.

 

Hoo boy.

 

Stay calm, Strider. You can easily hold it.

 

Well...

 

You could if you weren't so damn drowsy from all the medicine you've been taking.

 

Your bladder is rapidly filling. You grip the bed sheet beneath you as if it would help. You cross your legs and wiggle slightly. This would feel so good if you weren't fucking sick.

 

You are pretty sure that you can't make it on your own. Karkat's been having to help you get to the bathroom lately because of you being so tired. You are also pretty sure that you can't yell to get his attention. You would text him but you can't seem to find your phone.

 

What are you going to do?

 

You frantically look around your general area and see: a pillow, a pencil, some paper, a half empty bottle of water, your clock, and just some other random shit that looked useless.

 

Your first idea is to take the pencil and paper and write a note to Karkat then fold it into an airplane like in that one Disney Pixar short. You write in the neatest hand writing you possibly could. Then you fold the paper and prepare to throw it.

 

It didn't get very far. You quietly, painfully, whine in defeat.

 

Your bladder suddenly jolts, and you can't help but silently yelp. It's not quite painful yet, but it's getting there. You wish that your throat wasn't so bad or you'd casually call Karkat's name. It sucks being sick. It also sucks being drowsy while in this state. It's always harder to concentrate.

 

You look over at your items again. You don't really want to set the alarm to go off since Karkat went to all that trouble just to calm the pain in your head. You really don't want to drink the rest of the water just to throw the bottle to get his attention either. Don't ask how that would make throwing easier. It just does.

 

Looks like your gonna have to drink the water. As redundant as it sounds, it's necessary at this moment in time.

 

You take the bottle in your hands and open it, with great difficulty on account of you not having any strength, and quickly chug the rest of the water. That's when you absentmindedly look over at your empty glass.

 

Dear gog. Why did that, of all things, slip your mind?

 

Oh well. You close the bottle and prepare to throw it. It clumsily flies through the air and misses all the things it could have landed on to make a racket.

 

Today obviously isn't your day. Technically it's night, so who even fucking cares at this point.

 

Your bladder decides to alert you in the most terrible way possible, and that is when you accidentally leak into your underwear.

 

Oh fuck!!!

 

You quickly, an not thinking at all, grab your pillow and stuff it between your legs. You also put one hand down your pants to try and stop the flow. It eventually stops, and you notice there is a spot on your pants the size of your palm.

 

You really need to get Karkat's attention. And there is one possible way to do it.

 

Your gonna have to yell.

 

You clear your throat and prepare to talk. You muster up a raspy whisper to say, "K-k-kitkat?"

 

That was no good. You take your other hand and bring it to your neck. You massage your throat to help cooperate. You manage to get barely above a whisper this time.

 

It's still not enough.

 

Suddenly, you feel another spurt in your pants. It's starting to throb and painfully ache. The spot grows a bit more. You start to panic.

 

You try moving to get out of bed, but you suddenly get dizzy. You really do need to yell for him.

 

This time, you painfully clear your throat and breathe in abruptly to speak, "KARK- **COUGH**!!!"

 

Karkat must have heard because you hear his feet quicken, but it's too late.

 

You silently exclaim to yourself and stuff the pillow further into your crotch. Tears pickle your eyes out of frustration and anger. If you weren't so fucking sick, you would have had better control.

 

Karkat quickly opens the door while being careful with the hot bowl of soup he's carrying.

 

That must be the reason why he isn't running.

 

He gently, but quickly, puts the bowl on the table beside the empty glass. He comes over to you and asks with a worried tone, "Dave! Are you alright?!! What's wrong?"

 

You silently heave a cry and say above a shaky whisper, "H-help. Bathroom. Now."

 

Karkat throws the blankets off to see your pillow between your legs, and your pillow and pants are rapidly being flooded with piss. You don't think you can actually move by this point and, he probably has that feeling too. He just stands there scratching your scalp soothingly and rubbing your shoulder whispering, "Shh... It's okay. Don't worry, hon. Just let it out. I'll clean it up when your done. No need to cry. It's okay."

 

Your piss eventually trickles to a stop and so does your tears. Your now leaning into Karkat's chest as he hugs you and pets your head. You feel even more tired now. Karkat helps you to the bathroom to help you get cleaned up and into some cleaner clothes.

 

He helps you get back in bed. You cough roughly.

 

Once settled back in bed, he sets up one of those little lap tables and sets the soup on it. He then gives you a spoon and says, "There you go. The soup should calm your throat down again."

 

You quietly, yet painfully, clear your throat. You give a slight nod and reach shakily for the spoon. You slowly bring a spoonful to your mouth to blow the steam and cool it a little before sipping the the soup.

 

You set the spoon down gently and reach for the paper and pencil to write, "Sorry I lost my cool for a sec there Kitkat."

 

He shakes his head and says, "Man, there is really no need to apologize. It was an accident. It happens. Don't worry, okay?"

 

You nod and suddenly it causes your migraine to worsen. Tears come to your eyes as you suddenly hold your head in your hands. The stress must have not helped it.

 

Karkat goes around to the other side of the bed and quickly cleans the mess up to sit beside you. He carefully climbs onto the bed, careful to not spill the soup, and scoots close to lean your head onto his shoulder.

 

He kisses your forehead and gently scratches at your scalp. He says, "How about you finish your soup, and then I'll lull you to sleep. Sound good?"

 

You let out a whimper as he picks up the spoon to help feed you. You let out a wheezing sob as you take the spoon into your mouth. He gently rubs your back in slow circles.

 

You wheeze out a, "I fucking hate being sick." Your tears continue to fall out of frustration.

 

He gently whispers, "I know. I know. Shh. It's okay. You're almost done and then you can sleep."

 

You finish off the last bite. He shuffles to get up and you cling to him. He chuckles and kisses your hand. He says, "I'll be right back. I promise."

 

You reluctantly let go of his sweater. You lean into the pillows as he collects the bowl and cup to bring some more apple juice. He leaves only to be right back, as promised, with your AJ, night time cough syrup, and pain killers for your migraine.

 

You take the pain killers and cough syrup. You finish off your AJ as he climbs back into bed beside you. He pulls you close and lays your head on his chest. The sweater is so soft and smells so good.

 

He gently scratches and massages your scalp. You breath in his scent and relax and cuddle into him more. He makes gentle hums, and you cling to his sweater.

 

The last thing you hear before you are lulled into blissful sleep is, "Good night, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm proud of you. Maybe my shitty fic didn't scare you away, or maybe it did. But the point is is that I'm glad it was good enough to read. This is my first fic I've ever posted, so let me know what you think. I'm sorry if Karkat came off as a bit OOC. I like to think that they have calmed down once they start living together, doing fluffy, gross, cute couply shit together. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and let me know if y'all want anymore fics from me.


End file.
